badwfandomcom-20200214-history
Rivenna
"*frustrated sigh*" Rivenna is the Brewmistress of the Friendly Arm Tavern in Torchkeep. History There isn't much known about Rivenna's past, but at some point, she was raised by the Lich King as one of his Death Knights. Known to fight for freedom alongside Darion Mograine, Rivenna has later participated in the Ebon Blade rebellion and the attack on Icecrown Citadel. She has fought in many battles... Until the conquest to Pandaria. There she decided to retire from adventuring (not forever, though, just for a while) and instead learn from their best brewmasters, who were reluctant to teach her, an outsider, their art... but she has proven herself a worthy pupil and so they taught her most of her brewing skills. Even though she thought about settling in Pandaria and having a nice life, she knew that pandaren brewing (mostly focused on tea and herbs) wasn't for her. Over time as undead, she has developed a drinking habit and so she decided to discover different types of alcohol yet unknown to Azeroth. Not a long time from then, Torchkeep was built and she, as one of the most famous brewmasters in Pandaria, was invited into the newly built Friendly Arm Tavern, where she currently resides and sells rare, even unique booze unavalaible anywhere else on Azeroth. Quests Over the week, her 4 daily quests rotate randomly. Vodka, anybody? Start text: Hey there, class. You up to a task? Great. You know, I'd do it myself, but the adventurers - like you - need to be... erhm... guarded from blowing up the whole tavern. Perkele... Anyways, the thing is that I need few flasks of blackthorn juice, and, lucky for you, Luxien's Eredar minions commonly drink it, you know, healing capabilities and stuff... Bring me ten of those and you'll earn a few coins for yourself. Is it a deal? * Collect ten flasks from the Man'ari of Dark Pact anywhere in Broken and Distant Worlds and return them to Rivenna. Nobody knows how, nobody knows where Start text: Hello there, player! It’s… perfect... that you’re here… but actually it is quite fortunate for me. You see, adventures like you love Dalaran wine, so we order… quite a lot of it. Each week. And right now, I have received a message that the goddamned courier assigned for delivering it is lost. Again. He says the nethership captain dropped him on an abandoned and afel place… That means he is located around the Dread Scar… At least I guess so…? Anyways, if you can go there and find him, I’ll tell Damou to send a mage there to pick up the booze... and the courier. Just drop by when you find him, tell me his position and you’ll earn a few nice coins for yourself… Maybe a flask of the booze, too? * Find the lost courier and mark his location on your map. Pandaren tea Dwarven ale (Alliance only) Arcwine (Horde only) Trivia * She is known to curse in various languages, including slovak, polish, russian or finnish, but most of the swearwords were removed from the game. * She is the only known death knight to be proficient in wielding firearms. * She is terrible in archery. * The only kind of tea she likes is black tea. No exceptions. * On New Year's Eve, she gets really drunk. Like, blackout drunk. * She can drink until everybody else passes out, and they pass out gladly, because her sarcastic comments hit a new level when she gets drunk.https://horzkasvk.tumblr.com/post/170902398182/ocqotd-how-well-can-your-oc-hold-their-alcohol List of references